Too late, he learned
by TheScaryDino
Summary: It was the only option. Can you blame her? Depressing Meponine. Rated T for suicide.


**My first Les Mis fic! I just got out of this play, and developed a new, but huge love for it! Just so you know, there will be Meponine inside. I seriously love that ship. Anywho, onto the depressing shit!**

Eponine walked towards the Seine, a clear picture of what she was going to do in mind. The love of her life was off with the love of his life, only his love was returned. She loved him with a burning passion, and it took all of her strength to not hold his hand every time they brushed well they were walking through the streets of Paris, to not kiss him every time he looked at her with his perfect green eyes, to not profess her love for him!

Oh how cruel fate can be! To take away her light at the end of the long, dark tunnel that is her life, the small glimmer of hope that he would take her way from her abusive, drunkard father and the Patron-Minette! But of course. She could have had a happy future, but _Cosette_ had to come into the picture.

Cosette. Her name was like poison. She got everything she wanted, simply because she asked for it. But she couldn't blame her. Marius was blind all along, never seeing the loving eyes she gave him every time she looked at his perfect face, the way she took special care of him, the concern when he hurt himself.

But wasn't his fault, either. It was hers. She helped him find Cosette, she never once admitted to anyone the love he felt for him... It was all her fault. So this is why, my friends, when she arrived at the edge of the Seine, she dropped the letter, jumping off without a second thought.

"Eponine!" Marius shouted as he saw her jump from the Seine. Panic filled from him veins as he raced to where she jum-fell. He kept telling himself that her fall was an accident, but a nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him that it wasn't. He arrived just in time to see her body sink to the bottom.

His heart shattered. He was coming back from Cosette's to tell her that things didn't work out, that she was much too prissy for his taste. Too bratty. But to see his best friend jump... Oh god!

Why must fate be so cruel? To take away his closest friend, to make him watch as she took her own life!

He sank to his knees, a distorted sob escaping his throat. He sat there for what must have been an hour, crying. It was only then he realized the cream-colored paper resting close to the edge. He grabbed it quickly, to save it from falling. On the side it said in scraggly handwriting;

 _To Marius Pontmercy: My last confession_

He opened it with loving haste, careful not to rip the already crinkled paper. Upon ready not it, his eyes widened. He read it over, to make sure he had it right. He returned to the Geurbeau building, locking himself in his room, he slid down the door, more tears escaping his eyes.

He didn't return to school for a long while.

Five years later, Marius walked to the graveyard, as he had everyday since she committed suicide. He brought white lilies like he had for the past five years. He sat down in front of the grave. It was nothing grand, only a makeshift wooden cross with "Eponine" carved into it.

"Hey, 'Ponine. How are you doing today?" He stupidly asked the bodiless grave. She never turned up. "I'm still single, I don't think that I'll ever bounce back." He explained. "You knocked me up pretty bad, 'Ponine. Seeing you die... I think it put me off courting for good."

He picked up the perfectly preserved letter, reading it again.

 _Dearest Marius,_

 _Hello. It's 'Ponine, but by the time you read this, I'll be dead._

 _By the time you care enough to read this, though, you'll have married Cosette, and probably have a child already._

 _I never told you this, but I knew Cosette long before you fell in love with her. We were children together, but while I was given satin and lace dresses and beautiful bonnets, she was treated as a slave by my parents, made to fetch water and sweep the floors of the Inn we had lived in. Back then, I was a spoiled brat, and trusted my mother and fathers decisions. So I treated her as dirt as well._

 _But one day, a kind, around 60 year old man came to the house, paying Fifteen-hundred francs for her, whisking her off to a convent far from the Inn. Suddenly, all my parents hatred was focused on me, now that their punching dummy was gone._

 _Another thing I kept from you is the very brief period of my life where I was a whore at the docks. Not willingly, of course, but my father forced me to. I was only had by two men before I hid in a nearby crate till morning, which was when I escaped._

 _But there was one thing I have never been willing to reveal to you, or anyone, for that matter._

 _And that is, Monsieur Marius, I... I love you. I love you, I have since the day you taught me to write, to spell..._

 _But that was long ago, Monsieur. I am sure you never have returned my affections, and I am even more sure you never will. But if, by chance, you end up missing me in the slightest, try not to let me hold you back. You, unlike me, have a good chance at a happy ending. Don't let Eponine the street rat keep you from it._

 _I love you, and I am sorry for leaving you, but I know that it's what must happen for you to be happy._

 _With my deepest affections, and for the final time,_

 _Goodbye, Monsieur Marius._

 _Eponine Thénardiar_

Oh, how wrong she was.

How very, extremely wrong she was. He had never married Cosette, he could hardly think of marrying a woman after Eponine died.

He had never moved on, and he never will.

Eponine could never hold him back. If anything, she was pushing him forward.

She wasn't a street rat.

But she was wrong about one thing above all else.

He loved her.

 **It's short, I know, but it's something, and something is better than nothing.**

 **Please favorite and review!**

 **~TheScaryDino~**


End file.
